The Jinx Effect
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Jinx has a new power, specially designed for one purpose... One-sided Raven x Jinx


**Summary: **Jinx has a new power, specially designed for one purpose...

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Raven, Jinx

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've posted a story, school sucks. A second story should be following this one soon, enjoy!

**Author's Notes 9/29/10: **Improved this story stylistically and otherwise for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

*** **_**The Jinx Effect **_*****

It was a late, dark night in Jump City; the silvery moon had nearly reached its apex in the sky. A cloak-clad figure slowly moved along the downtown sidewalk. Raven had been sent out on a late night food run by Beast Boy and Cyborg, the pair had been too lazy to do it themselves. So despite her initial resistance, Raven had finally caved and agreed to do it, but only after Robin had stepped in to beg her as well.

"Why do they always send me out to get their food?" Raven mumbled to herself as she glided down the sidewalk. She arrived at the local pizza parlor and picked up the pizzas Beast Boy had ordered, cringing at having to use the dumb name he ordered them under. She left the parlor and began her journey back to Titans' Tower. Unbeknownst to her, however, she was being tailed by a figure, who was using the shadows and rooftops to conceal its presence.

The figure had been following Raven ever since she had left the tower and was now following her back to the tower. The figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop and quickly passed by Raven before stopping and waiting patiently on the roof of an electronics store. Raven slowly passed by the store, but stopped in her tracks when she passed by the adjoining alleyway. She could have sworn she had seen something drop down into the alleyway. She peered into the darkness for a few moments, but seeing no movement she dismissed it and continued on.

Jinx smiled slyly as she pulled the hood of her black cloak back. She carefully observed Raven from the shadows of the alleyway as the sorceress continued on her way.

"Thought she'd seen me for a sec'," Jinx mumbled to herself as she turned her attention from Raven to the electronics store.

'_Gotta do this quick,' _she thought as she pointed a finger at the store's alarm system. A few pink sparks erupted from the keypad and soon after the alarm system went off and blared loudly throughout the area.

Raven whipped around on the sidewalk, dropping the pizzas to the ground and caught a glimpse of Jinx as she disappeared down the alleyway.

'_Jinx!' _Raven thought as she gave chase down the alleyway. It was a lengthy and tiresome pursuit. Raven was barely able to keep up with the lithe and stealthy girl, only managing glimpses of the pink haired girl as she turned corners through the brick maze.

Finally Raven hit a dead end and Jinx was nowhere in sight. Raven spun around, scanning the alleyway she had just run down, but it was empty. She looked up and around, trying to find Jinx, but all that met her gaze were more brick walls. Raven's ears perked up as she barely heard Jinx drop down behind her. She spun around, hands already encased in seething black energy, only to be knocked back against a wall.

Raven threw out her hands, preparing to raise a shield, but Jinx caught them in her own glowing pink hands. Raven rapidly began to weaken, her breathing became labored and the black energy around her hands slowly faded and died. Jinx stared directly into her eyes and grinned slyly.

"What are you…doing to me..?" Raven asked weakly.

"It's a new technique I developed," Jinx replied as the glow of her powers faded from her own hands. "I call it 'The Jinx Effect', pretty corny huh?" she continued with a smirk. She pushed Raven's arms up above her head, locking them in place, then pushed herself up against her captive. Raven turned her head to the side as Jinx's face came uncomfortably close.

"Its designed to channel the exact _type_ of bad luck I want to happen," Jinx said as she used her free hand to turn Raven back to face her. "In this case, that would be losing your strength in a dire situation," she continued as her grin grew, almost mockingly. Raven struggled to break Jinx's grip, but she was too weakened.

"What do you want..?" she gasped out weakly as Jinx inched her face even closer.

"What do I want?" Jinx threw the question back as she looked up in mock-contemplation. "I've wanted _this _for a long time," she finished as she moved in and pressed her lips firmly against Raven's.

Raven's eyes went wide at the contact, but she could only give weak muffles of protest. Jinx turned her head to the side to deepen the kiss as she cupped Raven's face with her free hand.

"Raven!" A shout echoed down the alleyway causing Jinx to break away from the kiss and scan for the voice's source. Robin came running down the alleyway, quickly followed by the other Titans. Looks of shock and disgust were firmly set on their features at what they had witnessed. Jinx backed away from Raven, allowing the weakened girl to slump down to the ground.

"What did you do to friend Raven!" Starfire shouted as she eyed Jinx with furiously glowing eyes. Jinx glanced over at Raven, a hint of disappointment on her face.

"Guess I'll have to wait a little longer," she said before throwing a wave of pink energy at the wall nearest the Titans. The Titans scrambled as the wall came crumbling down on top of them.

Once the dust and debris settled down, Jinx was nowhere in sight. The Titans rushed over to Raven, who had passed out from exhaustion and shock.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **Jinx's power 'The Jinx Effect' is a completely fictional ability invented by me as the catalyst for this story. This is the first story I've written with a real lack of romantic content and a real physical affection element, but I'd like to hear what you, my fans, think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
